The Truth About Cats And Dogs
by Tygerwulfe
Summary: AU late S7 The latest Monster Of The Week separates Buffy and Spike's minds from their bodies, and puts them somewhere no one expected. Can they get home before it's too late? PLEASE REVIEW! FINISHED! COMPLETE!
1. ScoobyDoobyDoo! And A Kitty Cat, Too

Disclaimer: Spike: Not mine. Buffy: Not mine. Scoobies: Not mine. Sunnydale... Well, you get the idea.  
  
Summary: A Monster Of The Week sends Buffy and Spike's minds somewhere they don't belong, and they have to find their way back to the others. (AU S7)  
  
Author's Notes: Yet another weird idea that came to me, in the proud tradition of Out Of Time. I'm still working on that. Don't worry.   
  
I'm setting this late in S7. Assume that Spike gets over his insanity, becomes an accepted member of the Scoobies (shameless plug here, read my Scooby Initation for an idea about how that could happen, *grin*), and is just all around good friends with everyone.  
  
Title: The Truth About Cats And Dogs  
  
Author: Tigerwolf  
  
====================  
Chapter 1  
Out Of Body, Out Of Mind  
====================  
  
  
"Are they dead?", Dawn whispered, staring down at the prone bodies of her sister and the blonde vampire.  
  
Xander squatted next to them. "Well, Spike's not dust, so I'm assuming he's okay. Buffy.. Has a pulse, and she's breathing. I think they're just unconcious."  
  
Willow pulled away from where she'd been leaning on the wall to check on them, reaching out ("Using the Force", as Xander put it), to try and see if their unconcious friends were alright. "Uh, guys? We have a problem."  
  
Dawn instantly looked terrified. "What?"  
  
Willow licked her lips, and cocked her head, concentrating. "They're... not in there. Lights are on, but no one's home."  
  
Xander looked up at his best friend. "What do you mean 'they're not in there'? They're right here!"  
  
The former witch shook her head. "No. Their bodies are here, but their minds aren't. They're... I don't know where they are. Somewhere else. Whatever that wave that they blocked was, it knocked their spirits right out of their bodies."  
  
Xander's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You're saying that Buffy and Spike are... like, ghosts, or something? Floating around, all.. unbodied?"  
  
"Disembodied. Either that, or they're in someone or something else."  
  
Dawn sniffled. "How can this happen!? How did it happen!? They can't leave us..."  
  
Willow patted her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Dawnie. You'll see. As soon as they get back here, from wherever they are, the spirits should return to their rightful bodies automaticly."  
  
Dawn looked hopeful. "Like in Scooby Doo?"  
  
Xander grinned. "Yeah. Just like that. Right, Will?"  
  
Willow gave a half laugh. "Yeah. Sort of. Without the visable protoplasmic heads. We just have to get their bodies inside, and hope they get back soon."  
  
Xander gave a nod, and scooped up Spike as best he could. "Oof. Sleeping Vampy here needs to cut back on the cow blood. He's heavy."  
  
Willow and Dawn together lifted Buffy's body, and they all set off toward the Summers home. Dawn had one last observation.   
  
"I'm sure glad it's Friday. As long as they're back by Monday, everything'll be fine."  
  
Willow nodded. "Yeah. I just wish we knew where they were."  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
Spike shook his head. "Ooh. Anyone get the number of that truck?"  
  
"Spike!?"  
  
He sat up, and looked around. "Slayer? Where are you?"  
  
"Up here! Where are you?"  
  
She sounded close, but all Spike could see was a big fluffy cat sitting on a dumpster. "I'm right here. Next to the dumpster with the cat on it."  
  
"All I see is a really big dog." The cat looked around. "What cat?"  
  
"What dog?"  
  
The cat and the dog looked at each other. "Oh no."  
  
Spike stood to all fours. "Perfect. Just perfect. I'm a bloody Great Dane."  
  
The cat giggled in Buffy's voice. "You look like Scooby Doo."  
  
Spike looked at his arms... er, legs. Brown. Two black spots. Looked up at the cat. "Look at you, though, Slayer. All puffy and fluffed."  
  
The cat held up first one front paw, and then the other. "Oh no! I don't wanna be a fluffy cat!" Cocked her head. "I don't want to be a cat, period! How did we get here?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "Don't know. I guess that wave knocked us clean out of our bodies." Shook himself and stretched. "First thing's first. We've got to figure out where we are, so that we can get home."  
  
Buffy jumped down off the dumpster and moved to stand next to him. "Where are we?"  
  
Spike shrugged, as best the dog could. "Still in Sunnydale, I hope. If not, we're gonna have a hell of a time gettin' home." And Buffy was staring at him while he spoke. "What?"  
  
She cocked the cat's head. "You don't move your mouth, but I can hear you."  
  
He nodded. "Telepathy. Figures. We're linked, Slayer."  
  
She walked a little way down the alley, toward the street she could see beyond. "Hmm. I wonder if other people can hear me." A person walked by and she shouted, "HEY! YOU!" No response from the human. "New tactic." "*Meeeeerrrrroooooowwww?!*"  
  
Person stopped, glanced down at the cat, said a very definite 'Shoo, kitty!', and left. Buffy walked back to Spike. "This isn't good. If people can't hear us, how are we going to tell the others what happened?"  
  
Spike, who had been sniffing the corner of the dumpster, looked up. "Well, I can try something." "*Woof! Rrruuuff! Rrreellpp!*" Cocked his head. "I think I said 'help'."  
  
"You said 'relp'. You even sound like Scooby."  
  
He chuckled quietly. "Well, if I can say 'help', or 'relp', or however it comes out, that might be a start. It'll get them to notice us, that's for sure." He started walking, and Buffy had to trot to keep up.   
  
"Hey! Speedy! Slow down for those of us without long legs, huh?", the Slayer said, adding a plaintive "*Merrroow!*" for emphasis.  
  
He stopped. "I was going slow."  
  
Buffy caught up with him and sat. "This is not going to work. I can't keep up with you. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?!"  
  
Spike laughed quietly. "Sorry, luv. It's my long legs." Cocked his head. "I'm probably going to regret asking this, but why don't you ride on my back? You're small enough for me to carry."  
  
She laughed. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
He shook his head. Buffy sighed. "Ok. Okay. Hang on." Took a couple of steps back to gauge the distance, then leaped up onto the Great Dane's back. Spike's long tail wagged a little. Buffy extended her claws and poked him. "Don't be so proud of yourself. I'd have figured it out eventually."  
  
"Uh huh." Spike began walking again, as Buffy hung on, getting used to his rolling gait. They were both looking around, trying to figure out where they were. "Ah!", Spike suddenly said. "Look! The Expresso Pump! We are in Sunnydale. Whew."  
  
"Yeah. Whew," Buffy added from his back, where she was holding onto the large black spot in his fur. "So home is... That way."  
  
Spike nodded, and turned to walk in the direction she'd pointed. "We'll be home before sunrise-"  
  
He was cut off when a huge net enveloped them both. "What the-!"  
  
They were scooped up, and tossed unceremoniously into the back of a truck. If there had been anyone to tell them what it said on the truck, the would've been more alarmed than they already were.  
  
SUNNYDALE POUND AND ANIMAL RESCUE.  
  
As the truck drove off, Spike made a gross understatement.  
  
"I don't think we're gonna be home before sunrise."  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
Author's Notes 2: Weird idea, I know. lol. But I'm just having fun with this. I was watching Homeward Bound, and this idea just came to me. If no one likes it, I won't continue. Just review and tell me, okay? Thanks. 


	2. Howliday Inn

Disclaimer, Summary, ect: See chap 1.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for wanting me to continue! lol. This'll probably only have four or five chaps, since I'm really just messing around with it. Oh, and since someone asked, to help you visualize what Buffy and Spike look like as a cat and a dog, imagine the bad cat in Cats & Dogs (only female, obviously), and the computer animated Scooby-Doo from the live action film. Hope that helps. *grin* Oh, and to the anonymous reviewer using the name 'samson'? Have faith. I always find a way, don't I? *chuckles*  
  
==========  
Chapter 2  
Howliday Inn  
==========  
  
In the house on 1630 Ravello drive, it was quiet. Xander, Willow, and Dawn sat around the dining table, trying to figure out where was the most likely place that their friends could have gone, while the empty shells of Spike and Buffy rested at opposite ends of the couch. So far, the Scoobies were having very little (that is to say, no) luck.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Sunnydale Pound And Animal Rescue.....  
  
"OOF!", Spike said with a yelp, as a large, burly man tossed him unceremoniously into a cage. He immediatly turned around and growled at the now closed door. "Watch the fur coat, pal," he snarled. But the man had already gone. And he was carrying the cat carrier that housed Buffy. Spike sat. "Perfect." "*Rrrfectrr.*"  
  
"Ooh. I don't like this. I really don't like this," Buffy muttered from inside her cat carrier. "Small, cramped... Too much like a kitty-sized coffin." "*Meeerrooww?*" "Calm down, Buffy," she scolded herself. "Now is not the time to panic." At that moment, the carrier door was opened, and she was dumped out into a only slightly larger cage. But, there was food. And water. And.. she supposed that thing hanging from the ceiling was supposed to be some sort of cat toy. It looked like a dead rat. "Eww. I'm supposed to play with *that*?" "*Sssssss.*" "So not happening." She curled up on the 'rug' in her cage. "I sure hope Spike finds me here." "*Purrrrrrr.*"  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
Spike paced back and forth, muttering to himself. "Got to get out of here. Got to get out, find Buffy, and get home. First step: Get out." Paused, considering the door. "How do I do that?" "*Row roo rye roo rat?*" Cocked his head. "Hmm." The door didn't reach the ceiling, and, if he tried, he could probably squeeze through the opening. Only problem was that the top of the gate/door was a good seven feet off the ground. He stood up on his hind legs and shoved at the door, testing it. He could probably pop that little lock right off. He *was* a Great Dane, for crying out loud. One of the strongest dogs around. Was still up on his hind legs, concentrating on popping off that troublesome lock, when someone opened the gate from the other side, and slipped a leather collar around his neck, dragging him out into the main area. "Uh-oh." "*Ruh-roh.*"  
  
There was a family in the main area. A mom, a dad, and two kids. Spike was dragged over to them, and sat. The kids were smiling and laughing.  
  
"Look, Momma!", the smallest one, she couldn't have been more than three or four, said. "He looks like Scooby!"  
  
Spike's instincts told him that, if he didn't want to be adopted, which he didn't, that he should snap and bark at the kids, but he couldn't do it. Stupid soul must've carried over, too. "Hello." "*Rellow.*"  
  
The two children stopped talking instantly, staring at the dog. "Momma! He talked!"  
  
"He talked, Momma!"  
  
"You can understand me?" "*Roo ran rnderrand re?*", Spike yelped. "Listen, guys.. There's a cat. I need this cat. She's my.. friend. I can't go without her." He listened, amazed at two things. One, the parents seemed totally oblivious to his words, and two, the kids were quickly convincing them that they needed a *cat* as well as 'Scooby'. He made a mental note to tell them that his name was Spike, later. When he could pronounce 'S's. He gave the youngest child, because she was closest to him, a quick description of Buffy's cat body, and she was brought out in a cat carrier a moment later.  
  
"SPIKE!" "MMMERRROOWW!", she said excitedly. "Are you okay? Who are these people? What's going on!?"  
  
Spike moved close and shoved his nose right up against the grate at the front of the cat carrier, ignoring his totally irational urge to lick her. "It's okay, luv. It's okay. These nice humans are going to get us out of here. Then we can go home."  
  
"Whew. That's a relief." "*Purrrrrrr.*"  
  
The parents payed the pound employees (thank goodness that the Sunnydale Pound didn't have a 'neuter on release' program), and took their new pets home. What suprised both Spike and Buffy was the fact that they lived uptown. As in, no demons, fence around every tree, manicured lawns, security fences, MANSIONS, uptown.  
  
All through the drive, the kids chattered to the animals. How they were going to have real meat for food, and plenty of playtime, and a huge yard all to themselves. Spike was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, they could wait awhile before they headed home. Speaking of home, they pulled up outside a HUGE mansion, and the kids quickly released Buffy from her carrier, and let Spike out of the back of the SUV. Then a butler... A BUTLER parked the car in a six car garage. Spike's jaw dropped open. He had no IDEA that Sunnyhell had a part of town that was like this! Wow.  
  
Buffy stood in the driveway. "Spike, come on! We've got to go! Who knows how far from home we are!"  
  
Spike walked over to her. "Luv, let's hang around awhile! What's the rush? Are you really all that eager to get back to our lives that involve nearly being killed on a regular basis? Or would you rather lounge around in the lap of luxury for awhile?" He waved a paw at the house, the family having already gone inside.  
  
Buffy cocked her head. "Gee, Spike. I don't know. Maybe the fact that I'm a CAT is imparing my judgement." "*Hissssssss.*"  
  
He ducked his head. "Come on, luv. One night. Who knows? Besides, we can't just... leave." Bumped her with his snout. "Those two, totally *cute* kids in there love us. We can't disappoint the children, now can we?"  
  
Dang guilt. And that little girl looked so much like Dawn when she was younger...  
  
"Pets! Animals!", yet another butler was calling from the house. "Suppertime! Dinner is served!"  
  
Spike nudged Buffy again. "Come on, luv. Free food, room and board, and two kids to play with. What more could two animals want?"  
  
"Nothing. Except that we aren't animals." She sighed. "Okay. We can stay. One night, and we leave tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
He grinned. "Deal, Slayer." Made a gesture with his paw. "Ladies first." They entered the house, and were struck by the elegant entryway.   
  
"Wow.. It's like.. a hotel, or something," Buffy said, trotting next to Spike to keep up with his long strides.  
  
They made their way into the kitchen, and were shocked to find two huge bowls (one labled "Dog" and one labled, you guessed it, "Cat") filled with the most expensive food imaginable. Not cat and dog food, but fresh fish and... Spike couldn't believe his eyes... STEAK! T-BONE STEAK IN HIS BOWL!! He licked his lips. "I've died and gone to Texas..." Dove into the bowl. Somehow, the fact that he had to stick his face into it to eat didn't even bother him.  
  
Buffy was a little slower, trying to figure out how to eat without getting fishy stuff all over her whiskers. "It's like... a hotel for animals. I wonder if they have room service."  
  
Spike looked up, licking steak bits from his jowls. Grinned at her. "Welcome to Howliday Inn."  
  
Buffy swallowed a bit of fish. "Let's just hope it's as easy to check out as it is to check in."  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
Author's Notes 2: Coming soon: Playtime with the kids, finding a place to sleep, and the human Scoobies make a disturbing discovery... REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	3. Bedtime & Playtime

Disclaimer, Summary, ect: See chap 1.  
  
Author's Notes: What can I say? I love animals. I went through a phase where I wanted to be either a veterinarian or a paleontologist. That should explain why I'm writing this and OOT.  
  
================  
Chapter 3  
Bedtime & Playtime  
================  
  
Willow stared at her computer screen. They'd found several refrence sites to people being knocked out of their bodies, but one said that they'd wind up floating around, disembodied (the circumstances didn't match, so that wasn't right). Another said that they'd be forever stuck in whatever form they wound up in (that wasn't it, because it referenced something that had to be done to cause that). And the final one said that they'd be drawn to bodies with emotional, but not physical, similarities to their usual forms. That was the one Willow was reading at the moment.  
  
Xander and Dawn were playing go fish at the other end of the dining table. No one wanted to go into the living room. The empty shells of Spike and Buffy were just too... disturbing. A reminder that the rest of the group was missing.  
  
"Uh oh..", Willow said suddenly.  
  
Xander and Dawn looked up. "What 'uh-oh'?," Xander said. "I don't like 'uh-oh's."  
  
"Yeah. Me neither," Dawn said. "What is it, Willow?"  
  
"According to this, if Buffy and Spike don't get back in the next three days... That's three days to the second from the moment that they were thrown from their bodies... They won't be able to return to their true bodies. They'll be trapped in whatever form they currently inhabit."  
  
"Uh-oh," Xander said.  
  
"But there's good news, too," Willow continued. "The moment they are within three feet of their true bodies, assuming the three day deadline hasn't passed, they'll be sucked back in. So as long as they're back before day after tomorrow, everything should be fine."  
  
"That's good, right?", Dawn said nervously. "I mean, they'll be doing everything they can to get back to us, right?"  
  
"Of course they will, Dawnie," Willow said soothingly. "Don't worry. This is their home. I'm sure they won't let anything get between them and us."  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
"I don't believe it...", Spike said, an awed tone in his voice. "They're giving us our own *room*?"  
  
Buffy stood next to him, her cat's lower jaw hanging open. "And it's HUGE! Look at this!" She walked slowly into the room and turned in a small circle. "Wow.. That's a queen-sized bed, Spike. They're giving us a queen-sized bed!"  
  
Spike moved into the room and hopped up onto the bed. "Ooh. Not just any queen-sized bed, luv. This thing's one of those.. pillow top things." He turned around three times and layed down. "Very, very comfortable."  
  
She sat next to the bed and looked up at him. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Turn around before laying down."  
  
Spike raised his head and cocked it. "I did?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "You did."  
  
The Great Dane chuckled. "Must be the dog's instincts again."  
  
Buffy gave a feline shrug and leaped up onto the bed. Then she paused, turned around, and looked down over the edge. "Ooh. I just jumped like... Three times my own height! If I could do that normally, I'd be able to jump over my house!"  
  
Spike gave a half laugh. "Maybe up onto the roof, Slayer, but not all the way over the house. You're not that tall."  
  
Buffy snorted at him. "Yeah yeah. You're not that much taller than me, Fang Boy."  
  
Spike yawned in response to that, and moved up the bed to lay with his head on the pillow. "I'm a whole lot bigger than you *now*, Slayer."  
  
"Whatever. It's not even *our* bodies. It doesn't count." She walked up the bed and curled up against his side. "Remember your promise. Tomorrow we go home."  
  
Spike made a noncomittal noise. "Go to sleep, Buffy. I want to try and tell the kids why we have to leave first. Think about it, luv. How would you feel if your new pets just suddenly disappeared?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Yeah. I know. Okay. We tell them, then we leave. I want to go home. Dawn's probably wearing all my clothes, and I bet that Xander's eating all the food."  
  
"No worries regarding Red?"  
  
Buffy laughed softly. "I'm hoping that she's keeping the things that I just mentioned from happening." She nuzzled Spike's ribs gently. "I guess this isn't so bad, really. Nice and comfortable... Warm.. Spike?"  
  
A quiet snore came from the Great Dane.  
  
If she could've, she would've smiled. "Goodnight, Spike." She snuggled down next to him and closed her eyes. They'd be heading home tomorrow. She hoped.  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
Spike awoke the next morning to a very pleasant feeling between his ears. Opened first one eye, and then the other. The little girl was sitting on the side of the bed, scratching between his ears. "Morning, Scooby," she said with a giggle.  
  
"*Rornin'.*", Spike responded. "Listen, uh.. I don't think I caught your name."  
  
"Maggie," the girl said with another giggle. "Mom and Dad can't understand you, you know," she whispered.  
  
Spike raised his head. "Yeah. I noticed that. Listen, Maggie. My name is Spike. Not Scooby."  
  
She looked at him, her little hand never pausing it's scratching. "You look like Scooby."  
  
A half chuckle. "Yeah. I know. But that's not my name."  
  
She nodded. "Okay. We'll call you Spike, then." She stopped scratching Spike to stroke the still sleeping cat next to him. "Does the kitty have a name?"  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah. Her name's Buffy."  
  
Maggie nodded. "Okay. You're Spike, and she's Buffy?"  
  
Spike did his best to grin. "You've got it, Maggie."  
  
Buffy chose that moment to wake up. "Huh?" "*Meow?*"  
  
Maggie continued to stroke her gently. "Morning, Buffy. Spike told me your name." She looked at Spike. "She can't talk?"  
  
"She can. Just... For some reason, it comes out as meows. I can understand her, though."  
  
Maggie nodded and Buffy meowed again. "What'd she say?"  
  
"She said good morning." Spike looked to Buffy. "Mornin', luv. This is Maggie."  
  
Buffy moved so that she could see the little girl better. "Hello, Maggie." She waited while Spike translated for her, then looked at him. "This is going to get annoying if you have to repeat everything I say."  
  
"Sorry, luv."  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
"Ruff! Ruff!"  
  
"Go on, Spike! Get the stick!" The young boy, who's name was James, threw the stick and Spike bounded after it. It had taken some time to talk him into actually playing fetch (or actually playing at all, for that matter), but once they'd gotten going, he was tearing around the huge backyard, barking his head off.  
  
Buffy, meanwhile, was lounging on the porch, teaching herself how to get fish off her whiskers, watching the horseplay in the yard. She sighed. She'd never seen Spike like this. So.. playful. And happy. At the moment, he was prancing around the yard with Maggie on his back as if he were a pony. His long tail was wagging happily and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. She would have smiled, if she could. It also made her rather sad, knowing that they'd have to leave soon. But, for now, it was good to see this side of Spike.  
  
It was close to a year since his soul had been restored. It had taken almost that long for him to get back to some sembalance of normalcy. Even now, from time to time, she'd find him pacing in her basement, muttering. Sometimes scribbling pages of seeming nonsense in one of his notebooks. He had told her that it was one of the ways that he kept from allowing the voices, which he still heard from time to time, to drive him back into insanity. Still, he was rather depressed most of the time. And it worried her. That's why it was good to see him having fun. Even if he had to be a dog.  
  
Spike galloped around the yard, Maggie on his back, squealing and giggling. Spike, for his part, was laughing as well. Finally coming to a stop, panting. "Okay okay... Time to give the dog a break..."   
  
James helped his little sister down off of Spike's back, and Spike collapsed onto his side, panting quietly. "Aww," Maggie said, kneeling down next to him. "Spike's tired. Was I too heavy, Spike?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "No.. It's alright, ducks. Just... Overexerted myself, s'all." Maggie started stroking his side gently, and Spike's tail thumped the ground rhythmicly.  
  
She grinned. "He likes this, James."   
  
"Lemme see!" James crouched next to the dog and four small hands scratched and stroked at him. Spike's tongue hung out, his tail thumped faster, and then his hind leg began kicking slowly.  
  
Back on the porch, Buffy laughed to herself. Too cute. That was just too cute. But she was seriously beginning to wonder when he'd get around to telling them that they'd have to go soon. On the other hand... uh, other paw, that is... One more night wouldn't hurt.. Right? It was worth being away from home awhile longer if it would help Spike to be happier. To relax. She stretched out on the porch, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her white coat. Yes. Tomorrow, they'd go home. There was no rush...  
  
Was there?  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Author's Notes 2: Two more chapters, I think. Then this'll be done. Maybe three. Thank you for your kind reviews. =) (hint, hint...) There'll be a new chap of OOT within the next couple of days. 


	4. Goodbye To You

Disclaimer, Summary, ect: See chap 1.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay on this, guys. I know not many people are following it, but still. I kind of lost sight of it for awhile, not really knowing where I wanted it to go. And I really don't like writing angst, but this is a sad chap, and short. So, naturally, I put off writing it for as long as humanly possible. But, here it is.  
  
=================  
Chapter 4  
Goodbye To You  
=================  
  
Morning. Again.  
  
Spike stretched slowly, leisurely, slowly realizing that he was flat on his back. The pillow top bed was soft underneath him, and there was something warm snuggled up against his side. Buffy. He sighed, wanting desparately to purr, but he couldn't. However, Buffy could. And was, actually. He sighed quietly. It felt... good, to have her purring for him for a change.  
  
Buffy woke up slowly, Spike's stretching jostling her a little. She yawned, showing off her cat's needle-like teeth. Glanced at the big dog next to her. "Morning, puppy."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Mornin', luv." He rolled onto his stomach, giving a yawn as well. Grinned at her. "So. What do you want to do today?"  
  
Buffy got to her feet, stretching first her front legs, then the back legs. Then she sat again, licking her lips. Decision time. Time to be firm. "Spike... we have to go home today."  
  
He almost flinched. Then pretended to have not heard. "I was personally hoping for some food, then maybe a romp in the yard with the kids. Maybe an afternoon nap in the sun-"  
  
"Spike." Quietly. Gently. She knew this was hard for him. "We *have* to go home." The dog got up, stretching, and hopped off the bed and onto the floor, without a word. She sighed, and followed him. "Spike... Come on, now. You *know* we have to go home."  
  
He paused in his tracks, and whirled to face her, with something that sounded like a growl. "I *am* home, Slayer." He ran outside, through the special dog door that lead to the backyard. Buffy was frozen for a moment. How could he say that? She snapped out of it and ran after him. "Spike! Spike!" When she got outside, she froze again.  
  
Spike was sitting in the center of the yard... in a stream of direct sunlight. Staring up into the sky. She slowly made her way out to him. "Spike..."  
  
"I don't want to go back, Buffy." He didn't look at her. "Just look at it. The sky is *blue*, Buffy. There are white, fluffy clouds. No stars. No moon. No darkness." Finally, his deep brown eyes dropped to her. "I have a heartbeat, luv. I breathe. I am in the *sunlight*. If the price I have to pay for this is to be a dog for the rest of my life, I'll gladly pay it." Motioned at the house. "Those kids in there... they love us. They love *me*. Do you have any idea how that feels? To know that the people you're hanging out with love you? Trust you? Actually care? I didn't. Not until yesterday."  
  
Buffy blinked. She hadn't thought about it from his point of view before. But... "Spike, the others care about you..."  
  
"Only because you do, luv. And I don't even know why you do. You've called me a horrible monster more times than I can remember."  
  
She visably flinched. "Spike.. I've apologized for that before. And you know that I was... that I was scared. That I didn't want to allow myself to believe that you could feel what you said you could feel. That you could love me..." She looked at the ground. "But I *do* believe it. And I have for quite some time." Looked up at him. "Spike, I'm going home today. I have to. And I want you to come with me." Quietly. "I *need* you to come with me."  
  
He looked down at her, blinking a little. Sighed. "Buffy... I need you to understand. Harris, Red... They're *your* friends. Not mine. They only pretend to care because you seem to. Here..." Looked at the house. "Here I have people. People who are my friends and care about me. Not because they feel they *have* to, but just because they *want* to."  
  
She nuzzled against his leg. Said quietly, "They care about you, Spike. Willow and Xander. You're one of us. A Scooby.." A small laugh. "Literally at the moment."   
  
In spite of himself, he chuckled quietly. Then he sighed. "I don't... Don't think I can do this."  
  
"I know. But we have to." Time to voice a hard admission. "I need you. In order to keep going. To keep slaying. To keep.. sane. I need you. You're my slaying buddy, and the only vamp I've ever had a real reason to be afraid of. I need you. The world needs you."  
  
He looked at her. Blinked. Then sighed, accepting. He cocked his head, looking at the house. "It's not gonna be easy to leave them. Maggie and James, I mean."  
  
She sighed. "I know."  
  
============================================================================================  
  
"Why?!", Maggie cried, later that afternoon. The two animals and children were in the back yard, and Spike had just broken the news about their upcoming departure, causing the little girl to break down in tears, hugging Spike's neck. "Don't you love us anymore?"  
  
The vampire turned Great Dane whimpered. "Of course we do, Maggie..."  
  
"Then why are you leaving!?", James said, sitting on the ground near by, valiantly holding back his own tears. "If you love us, you'll stay."  
  
Buffy walked over to the young boy, nuzzling his leg gently. "*Mmerroow..*" "It's okay..."  
  
Spike nodded, nuzzling the little girl, suddenly very glad that dogs couldn't cry. "We have to, kids. We.. we have a home, already. And people who care about us. And we need to get back to them..."  
  
Maggie just clutched Spike tighter, crying against his fur. "I- I don't wa- want you to g- go..."  
  
Spike sniffed a little, just to let the girl know that he'd be crying if he could. "Maggie, sweetheart... I know it's hard. I'm so sorry... I don't want this to hurt you..."  
  
"Then d- don't.. l- leave us.."  
  
Buffy climbed into James' lap, letting him stroke her gently. She purred softly, the only thing she could think of to do.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay... It'll be okay, pet... It will..", Spike soothed, bringing up a huge paw to pat on the little girl's back. "You'll see... this is for the best... really, it is..."  
  
Buffy sighed. This was harder than she thought it'd be. For someone who found it increasingly difficult to give her love away, these two kids had gotten into her heart amazingly fast. And she hated to see them crying. Hated it with every fiber of her little, furry being. "*Meerooww.*" She added her voice to Spike's soothing. Knowing that they couldn't understand her, but feeling the need to do it just the same. "It's alright... it'll be alright.."  
  
"I don't want to let go...", Maggie whispered in Spike's ear.  
  
He whimpered. Neither did he.  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
Willow, Xander, and Dawn were staring at the clock on the kitchen wall. Four hours. Less. Three and a half hours till they lost Buffy and Spike forever.  
  
Time was running out.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Author's Notes 2: Next chap'll be the last, guys. Please review. Thank you. 


	5. All Good Things

Disclaimer, Summary, ect.: See chapter one.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the end of this story, my friends. Thank you for your encouragement and reviews. I'm glad you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.  
  
==============  
Chapter 5  
All Good Things...  
==============  
  
Buffy walked down the sidewalk at a slow trot, her four paws touching the pavement at regular intervals. Behind her, a large Great Dane followed, his head down, tail tucked between his legs. She paused and looked back at her companion.  
  
It had been so hard for him to leave those kids. Much harder than either of them had expected. Even after James opened the gate to allow them to go, Spike had stayed with Maggie until the last possible moment. The white cat gave a small sigh. He looked so miserable. She could only hope that, when they got home, he'd be able to readjust to their normal lives. And, she wouldn't deny it, there was a part of her that wanted to just tell him to turn around and go back. Even though she knew that, now, he wouldn't go. Spike had too much of a sense of devotion and loyalty to her and the Scoobies. In the end, that was the only thing that pulled him away from the kids. And Buffy was feeling rather guilty for it.  
  
Spike's ears were folded back against his head, his tail curled downward, moving his paws with sheer will. He knew he couldn't go back to the kids. But that didn't stop him from wanting to. He also was feeling rather guilty, but for a different reason than Buffy. It had suddenly occured to him that not only had they left the kids, they'd technically taken their pets with them. They had no way of knowing what would happen to these animal bodies when they returned to normal. However, Spike was beginning to get a small idea. It wouldn't make everything better, but it might at least make it easier on the kids. Yes, he decided. He'd do it. If what he thought was going to happen, happened. He raised his head and noticed Buffy watching him. He offered her what he hoped was an encouraging smile, before returning his attention to the sidewalk.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
"Where are they!?", Dawn yelped, throwing her hands in the air. "Don't they know they're almost out of time!?"  
  
Xander and Willow exchanged a look. Dawn was voicing the worries that all three of them shared. They had less than thirty minutes before Buffy and Spike would be gone forever. Where were they?  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
"This light is so long!", Buffy groused. "Where are we, anyway?"  
  
Spike gazed up at the traffic light. "Magnolia and 4th. 'Bout six blocks from Ravello, luv. Don't worry. We'll be there in no time."  
  
She gave a sigh, then, an idea. "Hold still."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stand next to the pole and hold still. I'm gonna push the button that changes the light."  
  
Spike half shrugged and manuvered himself next to the post, allowing Buffy to leap onto his back and pushing the button. The light turned green very quickly, and the two animals crossed the street, ignoring the amazed gazes of some of the people in the cars and on the street nearby. Even in Sunnydale, no one had seen a dog and cat push the button then cross the street!  
  
But one of the people in a 'car' noticed these strange animals. "I don't believe it," the dogcatcher muttered to himself. "Well. We'll just have to catch them again." He turned the corner to follow the animals.  
  
Spike suddenly froze in his tracks, ears twitching. Something about the engine he was hearing was eeirely familiar. He swiveled his head and yelped. "Oh crap! Buffy! The dogcatcher!" True enough, the dogcatcher was climbing out of his truck, the same huge net in his hands.  
  
Buffy hissed. "Not again. Run!" They took off together, but the dog quickly outdistanced the cat. Buffy, in a panic, tripped over her own paws and went sprawling across the sidewalk. "SPIKE!!"  
  
Spike skidded to a stop and whirled around when he heard Buffy call his name. "Buffy!" The dogcatcher was almost upon her, his net raised menacingly, and Buffy was in a panic, almost unable to get up. Spike let out a roaring sound and charged back, barking ferociously. The dogcatcher raised his net to ward off the suddenly attacking Great Dane. And it would've worked. *IF* Spike had been a normal dog.  
  
But he was anything but.  
  
He faked dodging to the left, and when the dogcatcher swung his net, Spike lunged and grabbed the handle in his jaws, snarling loudly. He pulled with all his strength and yanked the net from the man's grasp. Then he turned and grabbed Buffy by the scruff of her neck in his mouth and took off running again.  
  
But they weren't off the hook yet.  
  
The dogcatcher, now angry that this strange pair of animals had bested him, returned to his truck and began chasing them that way. Buffy scrambled out of Spike's mouth and onto his back, riding him like a horse as he ran. He payed no mind to the claws that dug into his back, knowing that Buffy was only trying to hold on. He dodged into an alley, too narrow for the pound truck to follow, and quickly went over the wall at the end of the alley with the help of a conveinent dumpster.  
  
Spike just kept running, going totally on instinct, heading home. In no time, they had reached 1630 Ravello drive. Now they just had to get inside.  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
Dawn was valiantly holding back tears. Two minutes. There was no way they could get home by then. She'd never see her sister or Spike again. She'd be all alone- What was scratching on the door?  
  
"*Ruff! RRaawn! Ret rus rin! Rum ron!! Ril' Rit!!*"  
  
"*Mmmmerrrrrooooowwww!!!!*" "Daaaaaawwwwnnnnn!!!!"  
  
It couldn't be... could it? Cautiously, slowly, she moved to open the front door. Only to be nearly bowled over by a huge dog and a small fluffy white cat. "What the heck?!"  
  
"*Rawn! RI'm ro rappy ro ree roo, Ril' Rit!!*", the dog barked, nuzzling her. The cat wound around her legs, meowing excitedly.  
  
Dawn's jaw dropped. "Spike? You're a dog?"  
  
"*Rell.. reah.*"  
  
She threw her arms around the dog's neck. "I thought I'd never see you again!!" She glanced at the cat, and her eyes grew wide. "Buffy?"  
  
"Meow." The cat rolled her eyes. "Of course it's me."  
  
Xander and Willow came out of the kitchen. "What's all the noise, Dawn?" They caught sight of the animals then. Xander spoke up. "Wha-..." His eyes got wide when the dog 'spoke'.  
  
"*Rarris! Red! Rit's rood roo ree rou ryes, roo!*"   
  
Dawn released Spike's neck, and her eyes grew wide. She quickly scooped Buffy up under one arm, despite the cat's protests, and grabbed Spike by the blue collar that was around his neck, dragging them over to the couch. "Hurry! You guys have like thirty seconds to get back in your bodies before you wind up eatin' kibble for the rest of your lives!!"  
  
With ten seconds to spare, the moment that the animals were within three feet of the prostrate bodies on the couch, Buffy and Spike's conciousnesses leaped back to their rightful places, both taking sudden deep breaths as they sat up slowly. With a cry of total happiness, Dawn launched herself at her sister, hugging her tightly. "I missed you guys so much! We all missed you!"  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around her younger sister, hugging tightly. "We missed you too, Dawn." Looked at her friends. "All of you."  
  
Beside her, Spike nodded. "Yeah. We did." Dawn disengaged herself from Buffy to grab Spike in an equally tight hug, which he returned slowly. "Hey there, Bit. It's good to see you, too."  
  
"Uh, guys?", Xander said quietly. "Not to break the mood, or anything, but.. what do we do about.. them?" He gestured to the floor in front of the couch, where a large brown with black spots Great Dane and a small fluffy white cat sat paitently.  
  
Buffy's eyes grew wide. "Oh my... They're still here!" She looked at Spike, and was understandably confused by the fact that he was nodding slowly. "You knew?"  
  
He shrugged. "I guessed. Just cause we're gone doesn't mean that the animal's won't exist."  
  
"What do we do with them?", Willow asked. "We can't keep them."  
  
Spike smiled slowly. "I think I have an idea."  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
That evening, Spike and Buffy sat atop a high security fence surrounding a huge, and familiar, mansion. Buffy nudged him as they watched the back door open, revealing Maggie and James in their pajamas. With their superhuman hearing, they easily picked up on the squeals of happiness when the kids saw who were sitting on their porch. James curiously pulled what appeared to be a note off of the dog's collar, and read it aloud to his sister. A few moments later, the kids and animals were cavorting around the yard happily.  
  
Spike smiled almost sadly as Buffy turned and jumped off the wall, watching the children and animals a few more moments before he leaped down to join her. She slipped her arm around his waist and he put one around her shoulder as they headed back toward the other side of town to patrol. Buffy said quietly, "I'm glad James and Maggie are happy with the animals." She smiled up at him. "That was really nice, Spike."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah." Glanced back over his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss them."  
  
"I know. Me too. But at least they're happy."  
  
"Yeah. That's what matters." He gave her a small smile. "Let's go home, luv."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Back on the porch of the large mansion, a scrap of paper lay where it had been discarded by eager hands. It read:  
  
"Dear Maggie and James,  
  
I'm sorry that the animals won't be the same now. I know it's hard to understand why we had to go, but we hope that these animals will help to fill the void that we might have caused. Once again, we're sorry that we had to go, and know that we will always watch over you, and that we love you.   
  
Love Always,  
Spike and Buffy  
  
PS: You can name the animals whatever you want, now. I think the dog would like "Scooby"."  
  
  
END  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
Author's Notes 2: *grins* Happy endings! Don't you love them? New chapter of OOT will probably be out some time before Saturday. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Thank you.  
  
-Tiger 


End file.
